Onvergeeflijke Vloeken
|Maar eerst, wie kan mij vertellen hoeveel Onvergeeflijke Vloeken d'r zijn?|Hermelien Griffel|Drie, meneer.|En waarom heten ze zo?|Omdat ze onvergeeflijk zijn. Het gebruik van één is al...|Genoeg voor een enkele reis richting Azkaban.|Een les Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten in 1994|Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)}} De Onvergeeflijke Vloeken '(Engels: ''Unforgivable Curses) zijn drie van de meeste krachtige en sinistere spreuken die de Tovenaarswereld kent. Het zijn gereedschappen van de Zwarte Kunsten en werden voor het eerst geclassificeerd als "Onvergeeflijk" in 1717, met de strengste straffen die aan hun gebruik waren verbonden.''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'', Hoofdstuk 4 (Knabbeltje Babbeltje en de Schaterende Stronk) — Voetnoten De drie vloeken bestaan uit de Vloek des Doods (Avada Kedavra), Cruciatusvloek (Crucio) en Imperiusvloek (Imperio). In de jaren 1990 zou het gebruik van één van deze drie vloeken op een ander humaan wezen, Dreuzel of tovenaar, resulteren in een levenslange gevangenisstraf in Azkaban, tenzij er voldoende bewijs was dat de gebruiker onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek was. Veel Duistere Tovenaars probeerden dit excuus te gebruiken om zichzelf te beschermen tegen gevangenzetting, vooral na de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog. Schouwers kregen toestemming ze te gebruiken tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog en tijdens het hoogtepunt van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog onder het regime van Heer Voldemort. De vloeken werden legaal verklaard,''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 11 (De Omkoop) hoewel dit vermoedelijk werd teruggedraaid als gevolg van het overlijden van Marten Vilijn. Geschiedenis Volgens Albus Perkamentus zijn deze drie vloeken sinds 1717 geclassificeerd als "Onvergeeflijk" in de Toverwereld. Gedurende de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog maakten Dooddoeners veelvuldig gebruik van deze vloeken en in een poging om dingen gelijk te stellen gaf de Minister van Toverkunst Schouwers speciale toestemming om ze ook te gebruiken. Nadat de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog eindigde met de verdwijning van Heer Voldemort, werden Lies en Frank Lubbermans door vier Dooddoeners tot krankzinnigheid gemarteld met de Cruciatusvloek. Deze misdaad werd door velen beschouwd als één van de meeste gruwelijke misdaden sinds mensenheugenis. De slachtoffers zijn nooit hersteld en brachten de rest van hun leven door in de Charles l'Atanzaal voor permanente spreukschade in het St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes. Dwaaloog Dolleman (daadwerkelijk Barto Krenk Jr. in vermomming) verrichtte voor de klas elke Onvergeeflijke Vloek op een spin. Hij zei dat de straf voor het gebruik van een Onvergeeflijke Vloek op een andere humaan wezen een levenslange gevangenisstraf in Azkaban is.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 14 (De Onvergeeflijke Vloeken) In 1995 werd Harry Potter tweemaal aan de Cruciatusvloek onderworpen en eenmaal aan de Imperiusvloek door Voldemort; hij kon dit laatste echter weerstaan, ironisch genoeg dankzij de lessen van Barto Krenck Jr. Tijdens het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie probeerde Harry de Cruciatusvloek te gebruiken op Bellatrix van Detta, maar het had weinig effect. Ze beschimpt Harry dat hij echt moet "genieten" van het veroorzaken van pijn om ervoor te zorgen dat het werkt, zoals hij later ontdekte toen hij met succes de Cruciatusvloek op Amycus Kragge gebruikte tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. Severus Sneep doodde Perkamentus met behulp van de Vloek des Doods op de top van de Astronomietoren. Ook tijdens de Slag om de Astronomietoren vuurden Dooddoeners in willekeurige richtingen de Vloek des Doods af. Gedurende het schooljaar van 1996-1997 gebruikte Draco Malfidus de Imperiusvloek en probeerde hij Harry te martelen met de Cruciatusvloek. Bellatrix van Detta martelde op brute wijze Hermelien Griffel in Villa Malfidus en Harry gebruikte talloze keren de Imperiusvloek tijdens het trio hun inbraak in Goudgrijp in 1998. In hetzelfde jaar tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, probeerde Voldemort tweemaal om Harry met de Vloek des Doods te vermoorden, eenmaal in het Verboden Bos en de andere tijdens hun laatste duel in de Grote Zaal. Ook mistte tijdens deze Slag Bellatrix op een haar na Ginny Wemel met de Vloek des Doods. Tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog werden de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken legaal verklaard door Heer Voldemort, maar er kan worden aangenomen dat dit na het einde van de oorlog werd teruggedraaid. Uitvoering tegen een Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten-klas|Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker}}Omdat de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken erg krachtig zijn, vereist hun gebruik zowel veel wilskracht als veel bekwaamheid om de effecten tot stand te brengen. Men moet ook de wens hebben om de vloeken te gebruiken voor kwaadwillende doeleinden.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 28 (De Vlucht van de Prins) Harry Potter was bijvoorbeeld niet in staat om in 1996 op effectieve wijze de Cruciatusvloek op Bellatrix van Detta te gebruiken. Hoewel hij woedend op haar was vanwege de moord op zijn peetvader, miste hij het verlangen om pijn te veroorzaken omwille van hemzelf. Harry's "rechtschapen woede" heeft haar slechts een kort moment van pijn bezorgd.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 36 (De Enige Die Hij Ooit Vreesde) Vlak voor de Slag om Zweinstein gebruikte Harry niet alleen met succes de Cruciatusvloek op Amycus Kragge,''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 30 (Het Vertrek van Severus Sneep) maar tevens de Imperiusvloek op twee personen tijdens hun inbraak in Goudgrijp, wat leidde tot het betreden van de kluis van de Van Detta's door Harry, Hermelien en Ron.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 26 (Goudgrijp) Al snel nadat hij door Harry was "gemarteld", werd Amycus Kragge ook onderworpen aan de Imperiusvloek door Minerva Anderling. Wellicht vanwege het feit dat de vloeken werden gebruikt in een periode waarin het verbod op het gebruik ervan was opgeheven, is er geen indicatie dat Harry of Anderling wordt gestraft voor het gebruik ervan onder deze omstandigheden. De Onvergeeflijke Vloeken De Vloek des Doods (Avada Kedavra) " demonstreert de Vloek des Doods op een spin]] '''Omschrijving: '''Veroorzaakt een directe en pijnloze dood. De Vloek des Doods veroorzaakt een verblindend groene lichtflits dat vanuit het uiteinde van de toverstok schiet, wat, wanneer het in contact komt met het slachtoffer, resulteert in een onmiddellijke dood. Er zijn geen secundaire effecten; het slachtoffer "valt gewoon dood neer" zonder biologische reden. Het is mogelijk dat de interne organen van het slachtoffer ophouden met functioneren. Het lijkt echter waarschijnlijker dat de methode van doden het gevolg is van het feit dat de ziel van het slachtoffer op magische wijze uit het lichaam is getrokken. Bewijs hiervoor komt van de getuigenis van wellicht wel de meest productieve gebruiker; Heer Voldemort. Na het ervaren van de dodelijke gevolgen van een weerkaatste Vloek des Doods maar door te overleven als gevolg van het creëren van meerdere Gruzielementen, beschreef Voldemort het gevoel dat hij werd getroffen alsof zijn bewustzijn uit zijn lichaam werd gescheurd, vergezeld door een sensatie die hij beschreef als zijnde "nog erger dan pijn". Dreuzel-lijkschouwers zouden bij een dergelijke aanval geen doodsoorzaak kunnen vinden, maar het Ministerie van Toverkunst herkent de '''tekenen van de vloek. De Vloek des Doods heeft geen tegenvloek en kan niet worden geblokkeerd door magische middelen. De groene straal aan energie kan echter worden ontweken of worden geblokkeerd met een solide voorwerp. Zo heeft Albus Perkamentus ooit een standbeeld van de Fontein van de Magische Broederschap getransfigureerd om Harry Potter te beschermen tegen een Vloek des Doods van Voldemort tijdens het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. Als de vloek het slachtoffer mist en in plaats daarvan een levenloos object raakt, kan dit op het moment van de botsing een kleine explosie veroorzaken, waardoor een vuur van groene vlammen kan ontstaan. De vloek kan echter ook van het object in kwestie afketsen. De Vloek des Doods werd regelmatig door Heer Voldemort gebruikt, mogelijk meer dan enige andere spreuk, en zijn Dooddoeners gebruikten het ook. De spreuk wordt veelal verbaal uitgevoerd; Bellatrix van Detta doodde een vos met een non-verbale spreuk nadat zij met Narcissa Malfidus in Weverseind Verschijnselde, denkend dat het een verscholen Schouwer was, maar het is onbekend of het Avada Kedavra was of een andere dodelijke vloek. Slechts twee personen zijn ooit in staat geweest om de gevolgen van deze vloek te overleven: Harry Potter, die magische bescherming kreeg tegen Heer Voldemort's gebruik van de vloek door het liefdesoffer van zijn moeder, en Voldemort zelf vanwege zijn Gruzielementen, die elk een deel van hem in zich hadden. Harry werd later gered door de effecten van ''Priori Incantatem'' toen de toverstokken van hem en Voldemort tijdens een duel in 1995 afsloten. Toen Voldemort hem in 1998 opnieuw met een Vloek des Doods raakte, kon Harry opnieuw overleven omdat Voldemort de bescherming van Lily Potter had overgenomen van Harry in zijn eigen lichaam, door Harry's bloed te gebruiken in zijn wedergeboorte-ritueel in 1995. Dit proces bond Harry op de één of andere manier vast aan het leven zolang Voldemort zelf nog leefde. In 1996 offerde Felix zichzelf op door een Vloek des Doods in te slikken die Voldemort op Perkamentus richtte. Het doodde hem zoals het ieder levend wezen zou doden, maar in een typische weergave van een feniks' reactie op de dood, barstte hij in vlammen uit en werd onmiddellijk herboren uit zijn eigen as. Heer Voldemort vermoordde veel mensen met deze vloek: slachtoffers zijn onder meer zijn vader, zijn grootvader, zijn grootmoeder, James Potter, Lily Potter, Clothilde Bingel, Frank Braam, Gellert Grindelwald, Berta Kriel, een Duitssprekende familie bestaande uit drie leden en ontelbare anderen. Het is bekend dat hij genoeg mensen heeft gedood om een leger van Necroten te creëren. De Cruciatusvloek (Crucio) martelt Harry Potter met de vloek, waardoor hij Harry ondraaglijke pijn veroorzaakt]] 'Omschrijving: '''Veroorzaakt ondraaglijke pijn bij het slachtoffer van de vloek (martelt hen). De Cruciatusvloek, die ondraaglijke pijn bij het slachtoffer veroorzaakt, vereist de verbale spreuk en het gebruik van een toverstok. De effecten van de vloek hangen af van de verlangens en emoties van de persoon — om de ondraaglijke pijn te veroorzaken geïmpliceerd door de naam, moet de gebruiker, volgens de succesvolle gebruiker Bellatrix van Detta, het slachtoffer daadwerkelijk verachten en genieten van het veroorzaken van pijn. De extreme pijn die de vloek veroorzaakt, maakt het bijzonder geschikt als een vorm van marteling en werd daarom regelmatig gebruikt door de Dooddoeners. Toen Harry Potter in juni 1995 het slachtoffer van de vloek werd, beschreef hij het als een gevoel alsof zijn hoofd werd opengespleten terwijl zijn botten in brand werden gestoken. Omdat dit echter de enige keer bekend is dat Harry de vloek heeft ondergaan, en omdat niemand anders ooit een beschrijving van de effecten ervan heeft gegeven, is het onbekend of dit is hoe de Vloek altijd voelt. De Cruciatusvloek veroorzaakte zoveel leed voor Lies en Frank Lubbermans dat ze werden opgenomen op de permanente afdeling in het St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes als gevallen van krankzinnigheid. Dit werd uitgevoerd door: Barto Krenck Jr., Bellatrix van Detta, Rodolphus van Detta en Rabastan van Detta. Deze daad wordt beschouwd als één van de meest verdorven misdaden aller tijden, in termen van schade aan het slachtoffer en het sadisme van hun aanvallers. De Imperiusvloek (''Imperio) onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek]] 'Omschrijving: '''Zorgt ervoor dat het slachtoffer het onbetwistbare bevel van de gebruiker uitvoert. De Imperiusvloek plaatst het slachtoffer in een trance of een droomachtige staat, een ervaring wordt beschreven als een "wonderbaarlijke bevrijding" van elk verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel, waardoor het slachtoffer onder zijn macht extreem vatbaar wordt voor de invloed van de gebruiker, wiens greep op hun vrije wil diep geworteld is en gedeeltelijk bestaat uit de onwil van het slachtoffer om de comfortabele sensatie te erkennen en gedeeltelijk door hun hernieuwde gebrek (en dus onverschilligheid aan) het morele perspectief van de verlangens van de gebruiker. Het slachtoffer is daarom geneigd om elke taak uit te voeren die hen wordt opgedragen enkel omdat ze niet inzien waarom ze dat niet zouden moeten doen, waardoor ze grotendeels onder de volledige controle van de gebruikrer blijven. Het slachtoffer is kalm, van dingen doen waar zij normaal gesproken lichamelijk niet toe in staat zijn, tot het plegen van vreselijke misdaden, en ze gehoorzamen ieder bevel. Barto Krenck Jr. bijvoorbeeld, vermomd als Alastor Dolleman, liet Draco Malfidus als fret onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek een reeks verbazingwekkende salto's uitvoeren. Het is ook bekend dat de vloek op dieren werkt, aangezien hij tijdens de les tevens de Imperiusvloek op een spin gebruikt. Dooddoeners hebben hevig gebruik gemaakt van deze vloek; bijvoorbeeld door Placidus Pais en Severijn Zonderland te dwingen een profetie van het Departement van Mystificatie te stelen en verschillende ambtenaren onder hun controle te plaatsen om hun overname van het Ministerie van Toverkunst in 1997 te vergemakkelijken. Veel Dooddoeners beweerden ook dat zij tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek waren om gevangenschap in Azkaban te vermijden. Het verzet tegen de Imperiusvloek is mogelijk, maar uiterst moeilijk. Alleen degenen met een bijzonder sterke wilskracht kunnen dit bereiken. Harry Potter, Barto Krenck Sr. en Barto Krenck Jr. leerden elk de vloek weerstaan nadat ze werden onderworpen aan de effecten ervan. Vooral Harry Potter leek hier buitengewoon goed in te zijn, omdat hij de vloek gedeeltelijk kon weerstaan vanaf de allereerste keer dat het ooit op hem gebruikt werd, en hij later in staat was om het volledig te weerstaan toen het door Voldemort zelf op hem werd gebruikt. Etymologie * Tijdens een publieksinterview op het Edinburgh Book Festival (15 april 2004), zei J.K. Rowling: "Weet iemand waar ''avada kedavra ''vandaan komt? Het is een oude spreuk in het Aramees, en het is het origineel van abracadabra, wat 'laat het ding vernietigd worden' betekend. Oorspronkelijk werd het gebruikt om ziekte te genezen en het 'ding' was de ziekte, maar ik besloot het 'ding' te maken zoals in de persoon die voor me staat. Ik neem veel privileges met dergelijke dingen. Ik verander ze en maak ze eigen." Rowling's gebruik van deze naam is mogelijk beïnvloed door het Latijnse woord kadaver. * "Crucio" betekent "ik martel" in het Latijn, afkomstig van crux (genitieve crucis), wat "martelplatform of stapel" betekent, of meer specifiek "kruis". Het Engelse woord ''excruciating is afkomstig van dezelfde tak — crucifixion is het Engelse woord voor kruisiging, een vorm van martelende executie. * "Imperio" is een verbastering van "Impero", Latijn voor "ik beveel". Trivia ]] * De drie vloeken worden "onvergeeflijk" genoemd omdat aan hun gebruik de strengste straffen zijn opgelegd, waaronder het meest recent een automatische levenslange gevangenisstraf in Azkaban is. De naam kan een verwijzing zijn naar het concept van onvergeeflijke zonde (ook bekend als "eeuwige zonde") in sommige christelijke religies, een handeling die verlossing onmogelijk maakt, wat begrijpelijk zou zijn gezien hun effecten, met name de Vloek des Doods en Cruciatusvloek. * Harry Potter probeerde in ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' zonder succes de Cruciatusvloek te gebruiken op Bellatrix van Detta en probeerde hetzelfde te doen met Severus Sneep in ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins''. Echter in ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', gebruikt hij niet alleen met succes de vloek op Amycus Kragge, maar gebruikt hij eerder in het boek ook de Imperiusvloek op Totelaer en Bogrod tijdens de inbraak in Goudgrijp. Er is geen bekend incident waarbij Harry de Vloek des Doods gebruikt of probeert te gebruiken, zelfs niet tegen Voldemort zelf. Ondanks het feit dat het gebruik van de vloeken een automatische levenslange gevangenisstraf in Azkaban betekende, werd Harry blijkbaar niet gestraft voor het gebruik ervan (hoewel ze, behalve in twee gevallen, legaal waren tijdens het regime van Heer Voldemort, en voor de andere twee keer zijn er geen bekende getuigen). Het is ook mogelijk dat het niemand iets kon schelen wat hij Bellatrix van Detta of één van de andere hooggeplaatste Dooddoeners heeft aangedaan, gezien de omstandigheden waarin hij de vloek gebruikte (zoals nadat Van Detta Sirius Zwarts vermoordde), of dat zijn gebruik van de Imperiusvloek op de kobolden werd gezien als heilzaam in het algemeen belang. * Harry Potter is de enige bekende tovenaar die weerstand heeft geboden tegen de gevolgen van alle drie de vloeken. Hij overleefde tweemaal de Vloek des Doods, één keer in 1981 en één keer in 1998. Het effect van de Cruciatusvloek die Voldemort op hem gebruikte kort na het tweede incident werd tenietgedaan door het feit dat de betreffende toverstok weigerde zijn meester schade te berokkenen. En ten slotte leerde Harry zich te verzetten tegen de Imperiusvloek onder de voogdij van Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. * Aan het einde van de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' lijkt Lucius Malfidus te proberen om Avada Kedavra ''op Harry te gebruiken voordat hij wordt onderbroken door een spreuk van een (recentelijk bevrijde) Dobby de huiself. Dit is echter geen slimme zet, aangezien hij zich op dat moment net buiten Perkamentus zijn kantoor bevindt. Binnen de filmserie is dit de eerste keer dat een Onvergeeflijke Vloek (gedeeltelijk) wordt genoemd, ondanks dat deze pas in de vierde film worden geïntroduceerd. Later werd onthuld dat het originele filmscenario eenvoudigweg Lucius Malfidus opdroeg om te proberen Harry te vervloeken voordat hij door Dobby werd onderbroken, en dat ''Avada Kedavra de eerste vloek was die bij de acteur van Lucius Malfidus opkwam. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' wordt tijdens de les Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gesteld dat het gebruik van één van de vloeken je "een enkele reis richting Azkaban" oplevert. In de roman wordt gespecificeerd dat dit alleen van toepassing is als de vloeken op een ander humaan wezen worden gebruikt. * Het is onbekend of het gebruik van de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken op niet-humane wezens, zoals kobolden of vampiers, ook zou worden bestraft met een levenslange gevangenisstraf, maar het lijkt waarschijnlijk. * Alhoewel het gebruik van de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken uiteindelijk een levenslange gevangenisstraf opleverde, kon gevangenschap in Azkaban niet plaatsvinden tot 1718, het jaar waarin Damocles Bijlhout tot Minister van Toverkunst werd verkozen, omdat Azkaban pas tijdens zijn ambtstermijn een tovergevangenis werd. In de tussentijd na 1717, toen de straffen voor het eerst aan het gebruik ervan werden gekoppeld, is het mogelijk dat er een andere tovergevangenis of een andere straf werd gebruikt. * Ondanks de behoefte aan kwade bedoelingen om de vloeken te kunnen gebruiken, wat betekent dat over het algemeen alleen een Duistere Tovenaar ze kan gebruiken, lijkt Barto Krenck Jr.'s gebruik ervan op een spin geen enkele argwaan te wekken bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst of het bestuur van Zweinstein, die beiden waarschijnlijk van het idee op de hoogte waren. * Alhoewel Schouwers tijdens de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog toestemming hadden gekregen om ze tegen duistere tovenaars te gebruiken, zou het vereiste van een verlangen om pijn of schade te veroorzaken om ze met succes uit te voeren, hen waarschijnlijk niet in staat hebben gesteld om één andere dan de Imperiusvloek te gebruiken. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * ''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'''' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''Pottermore'''' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiaCategorie:Spreukende:Unverzeihliche Flüchefr:Sortilèges Impardonnablesfi:Anteeksiantamattomat kiroukset Categorie:Onvergeeflijke Vloeken